Car Wash
by orangepencils
Summary: Gilbert comes home to find Matthew washing their cars wearing the shortest pair of shorts he has ever seen. He can't deny he likes what he's seeing.


**Car Wash**

**302**

**No longer weather appropriate. The second story based on the "1000 Awesome Things" book. **

**I had issues with this one when I first wrote it. Hopefully, I'll be able to solve them.**

**Characters: Prussia, Canada**

**Disclaimer: Short shorts**

Car Wash

Prussia walked back from the convenience store to find Canada washing their cars outside. The action in itself wasn't unusual, for Matthew liked cleaning the cars every now and then when the weather was nice, but he was usually not dressed so, so…

"_Sexy."_ Gilbert's brain provided. The younger man had long since disregarded his shirt since it was lying by the bucket and Matthew's shoulders were a nice golden sun kissed colour which suggested that he had been going shirtless for a while. But that wasn't what got Gilbert's blood flowing, it was the shorts; or more like the lack of.

Canada was wearing the shortest shorts Prussia had even seen the younger nation wear. They were frayed at the thigh openings (because that's how short they were) and Gilbert wondered if they had belonged to someone else before and if they had, then he wanted to thank them personally.

The Prussian took a moment to watch those strong lean legs and he appreciated the way Matthew's muscles flexed with every movement. Whoever had said that playing hockey didn't have any benefits was wrong. The proof was Matthew's legs.

Gilbert continued watching his lover wash the car, bent over to reach a far away spot and he couldn't help but revel in the very small amount of skin that the shorts covered. They started low at the waist and left very little to the creative imagination. He was glad they lived in a secluded part of town.

"Hey there, hot stuff, mind bending over a bit more for me here?" Gilbert whistled appreciatively as Matthew turned around in his direction.

"Oh, you're back." Matthew put his sponge down and walked over to Gilbert. The older man put down the few bags of groceries he had and placed an arm around the other's waist.

"I don't believe I've ever seen you wear these before; 'they new?" Matthew rolled his eyes at that.

"No, they're something stupid Alfred made with my favourite pair of jeans and since the washing machine is broken and for some reason all of my clothes are in the laundry basket, I had no choice." The Prussian laughed at the anecdote.

"For once, I think I'm going to have to thank your brother; I'm liking what I'm seeing." Matthew was unfazed by the sly looks Gilbert was throwing at him; he had gotten far too used to them over a period of time.

"Why don't you go get changed and come help me out, eh? Do something useful for a change?" Canada was already back to him with his sponge in hand and Prussia seized the opportunity to give the Canadian's ass a nice squeeze and then made a quick retreat afterwards to the house, avoiding Matthew's sponge.

* * *

When Gilbert came back outside, it was to find Matthew leaning against one of the cars waiting for him. No words were exchanged as the older man approached and was handed a rag and a bucket. They finished off washing the cars and then started rinsing them off.

It was during that time that the Canadian noticed the sweat accumulating on Gilbert's forehead and an idea came to his mind. He raised the hose ever so slightly and only partially sprayed the Prussian. The other man stepped back from the cold contact.

"Oups, sorry, my hands must have slipped." Canada lied. Prussia grumbled something under his breath but otherwise said nothing for the time being. Canada waited another five minutes before getting his lover once more, but this time; the Prussian was ready with a wet rag which he threw at Matthew. It landed square on his shoulder.

"What? Think you can scare me with a simple wet cloth? I think I have the upper hand; Gilligans." Gilbert narrowed his eyes at the use of the nickname. It was an unmanly and un-awesome thing set out to ruin his awesomness.

"That's what you think, Mattie." In a series of quick moves, Gilbert ran over to the bucket of dirty water, picked it up and threw it at Matthew, square in the face. The younger nation stood there, spewing water from his mouth and glared daggers at his lover.

"You'll pay for that." And the chase was on. Prussia ran away from Canada, who had the advantage of the hose in his hands, but the disadvantage of the limit of the cord. Still, Matthew managed to get a few good shots in and Gilbert was able to throw a few well aimed sponges. It all came to a most spectacular ending when Gilbert finally pinned Matthew to the hood of the car.

"So you caught me." Matthew stated as they both tried to steady their breaths after their little exercise. Prussia was holding down the younger nation's arms above his head and the hose was out of the Canadian's hands.

"I think you need to cool off after all that running; this should do nicely." Prussia was quick to retrieve another of the buckets they had used to rinse the cars and dumped it on Canada who only protested mildly.

"You're evil." He opted to say instead as water dripped from his bangs to his face.

"And you're pinned to a car. I could think of many other things that I could do with you."

"Really, like what?" Gilbert smirked as he got ever so closer and crashed his lips over the younger man's. Matthew was quick to respond and moulded his lips to his lover's. They stayed like that for a moment or two until they pulled back for air.

"That was hardly intimidating. Is that all you can do; kiss me senseless?" Despite his position, Canada managed to look like he had the upper hand in the game. Prussia wouldn't stand for it.

"There's more." Gilbert smirked and said nothing else as he picked Matthew in his arms and headed for the backyard. Upon realizing where his lover was going, the Canadian tried to free himself from the restraints, but Gilbert's grip was firm and he didn't seem to want to let go.

"Since you've been doused with such dirty water, I'm afraid that you need to properly rinse off and the only way to do so is to dump you into the pool." The moment the words left his mouth, he threw the younger man into it and Matthew landed in with a loud and spectacular splash.

When he resurfaced, it was to find Gilbert laughing loudly at him. Matthew swam to the edge of the pool and grabbed Gilbert by the ankles before pulling him in as well. Canada watched as the taller man went flying in and landed face first into the water.

"That was uncalled for." The Prussian said once he swam back up.

"Maybe, but it was a lot of fun."

**OWARI**

**Okay, so issues solved.**

**Reviews, no matter how short, even if they are anonymous, mean a lot to me and let me know that my writing brings emotions to you readers out there. I see you, the ones who only favourite, the ones who add me to alert, don't think I don't. Even if it's just an exclamation point, it warms my heart.**

**You can still request a story from me! One per reader!**

**Started writing: September 10****th**** 2010, 6:16pm**

**Finished writing: September 12****th**** 2010, 2:222am**

**Started typing: October 29****th**** 2010, 5:17pm**

**Finished typing: October 29****th**** 2010, 6:18pm**


End file.
